


Expensive Gifts

by Lunar_L



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, accidental half reveal, adrien/chat has no concept of money, christmas gifts, they haven't shared identities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_L/pseuds/Lunar_L
Summary: anonymous asked:125, MariChat?125. “I don’t deserve this gift, [name]. You have to take it back.





	Expensive Gifts

"You are objectively the most insane person I’ve ever met.”

“Look, if you don’t like it, I can always get you something else.”

“Something else!? You  _are_ insane!”

“Is it that bad?” Chat asked, looking hurt as he picked an imaginary piece of lint on the leg of his suit.

“It’s not that I don’t like it,” Marinette told him irritably, “it’s just…I don’t deserve this gift, Chat. You have to take it back.”

“Take it back?” he snapped, “Of course you deserve it. Am I not allowed to spoil my girlfriend a bit at Christmas?”

“Spoiling me would be getting me a roll of fabric or something. This is…just insane!”

“Stop saying that!” he bit back at her. He looked extremely offended that she didn’t seem to want his gift. But even so -

“Chat,” she started gently, “these are very large, very real diamond earrings. They must have cost a fortune. Where do you even get that kind of money?”

“House cats are usually well taken care of,” he smirked, “You could say I never really want for anything. Anything material anyway.”

He said the last part with more of a sneer than a smile and her heart went out to her poor  _Chaton._

“Okay, look. I…have other reasons for being unable to accept these,” she said, “I’m not going to be able to explain myself very well but just know that…I never wear anything but these ones-” she gestured to her earlobes with a twinge of fear shooting through her for drawing attention to them, “-for sentimental reasons.”

“Oh, I didn’t think about that,” he said, his ears flicking atop his head as if undecided whether to be happy she had a genuine reason or upset that he hadn’t even considered that she might have a good excuse before getting angry at her.

“Besides,” she added, “you wouldn’t want me to be afraid to wear them in case I lose them would you?”

“I guess not.” He still looked conflicted.

“How about this? I can go exchange them for another piece of jewellery. Something less terrifyingly expensive, but that still costs enough to be considering spoiling. Then I’ll give you the difference back so neither of us feels guilty.”

“I guess,” he said, tilting his head in consideration, “Though I really wanted to pick something out for you, I guess I can’t go in as a superhero without drawing attention. I’ll get you the receipt.”

* * *

“An excellent choice Mademoiselle,” the sales assistant said to her as she advised him of the pendant she would like to purchase.

She had spent the better part of an hour debating with herself whether or not the subtle little piece of white gold jewellery was still too expensive for her conscience before ultimately deciding that the design was just too perfect to pass up.

The small thin chain was heavier than she had anticipated, but then this was real gold and as she placed the pendant in her hand she admired the little white gold cat. It was nothing but the basic shape of a cat’s head, pointy ears and little metal whiskers sticking out from the main body but the face itself had a very small black diamond set in the centre.

She watched the sales assistant place the pedant into a very ornate little box and place that inside a slightly larger one before bagging the merchandise for her.

“Now you said you wanted to exchange the earrings for them,” the man asked.

“Yes, my boyfriend spent almost nine hundred euros on them and I’m afraid to lose them. He said to exchange them and he’d take back the difference?” She wasn’t worried about this sounding suspicious. Apparently Chat had an account here and had called them earlier to advise them of what she was planning to do.

“Absolutely. You have the receipt?”

She passed the slip of thicker than average receipt paper to him and watched as he typed some of the numbers into his computer. He took the earrings to a spot behind the counter as he waited for the computer to process the transaction.

“That appears to be it,” he said, “Now do you have Monsieur Agreste’s debit card or shall I place the five hundred and fifty euros onto his account here?”

“Excuse me,” said Marinette, her voice strained to avoid breaking into a scream, “did you say Agreste?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I never planned a reveal when I started writing this. I just wanted Marinette freaking out over how much he spent and the fact that she needed a reason to tell him she couldn't wear different earrings.
> 
> Then the sales assistant mentioning his name just occurred to me and I thought it would be hilarious.
> 
> [UPDATE: I've received a few different requests to continue this. I have no intention of continuing, I don't want to. However, if someone wanted to write a continuation based on this, they may. Just credit me and link to this story. (AO3 has a "inspired by" option)


End file.
